To Be Golden
by AwesomeSauce1331
Summary: Years after Harry Potter defeats Voldemort, the three Golden sisters set out to take Hogwarts by storm.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to my sisters, Sunshine and Penguin. You two are my inspiration and my muse. My life wouldn't be the same without you and I love you.

 **Chapter 1:The Golden Sisters**

Rory packed her trunk up, looking around her room. Red and Gold curtains, a few Gryffindor banners in the walls, and moving pictures of her friends showed which Hogwarts house she was in. Her room was covered in spell books and wizarding supplies, a tawny owl hooting in the corner, reminding her to grab her Firebolt. Decent Chasers don't fly by themselves.

Melody packed her trunk too, less excited, but happy to leave home. She was more fascinated with Muggles and had more Muggle-born friends then any Hufflepuff she knew. Just like her older sister, Melody's room was covered in pictures, but these didn't move. A fluffy gray cat watched her toss things in her chest.

Rosalina happily packed her trunk, already dressed in her new robes. Like her sisters, she was going to Hogwarts too. She was already dressed in her robes, although she wasn't suppose to wear them until she was on the train. A snowy owl watched curiously as she raced around her surprisingly organized room.

Finally, the three girls left Godric's Hollow with their parents in an old car and soon ended up at King's Cross Station. One by one, the family of five crossed the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, where the Hogwarts express waited. Rory and Melody were greeted immediately by other witches and wizards. Rosalie immediately felt alone as she went to find a seat on the train. Luckily, Rory and Melody already had a seat saved for her in their compartment near the back. A few of their friends sat there with them.

"How was your summer, Roar?" A girl asked Rory, using a nickname she gained when she was a first year.

"Pretty good Lisa. I practiced my Quidditch skills, so that open Chaser position is mine."

"How was your summer Zoe?" Melody asked one of her friends.

"Oh, just muggle things with my family. Your lucky you live in a magical family." Melody rolled her eyes in response.

Rosalie opinionated herself to every question, even when they weren't questions for her. Rory and Melody were used to this, but their friends were not.

The three sisters were so different it was hard to believe they were sisters at all, but when Rosalie got under the sorting hat, both sisters held their breaths.

Rory got into Gryffindor because she was 'brave hearted, had chivalrous thoughts, and was full of courage'. Melody was in Hufflepuff because she was 'of brilliant thought, chivalrous heart, and ever changing mind.' In her head, Rosalie heard the hat probe her thoughts.

"Not a bad mind. Plenty of courage. And there's something else. Something that makes you different than your sisters. Better be-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Besides the Slytherin table, Rory and Melody were the only ones who clapped. They had learned from experience that it was easier to live in other houses when you lived with each other all summer. All the same, they knew they would be seeing her enough to not miss her.

Soon the feast ended. Rory was up in the Gryffindor common room, Melody the Hufflepuff common room, and Rosalie the Slytherin common room. Rory was excited about her new classes this year, like Care of Magical Creatures Studies and Magical Cooking, along with Study of Ancient Runes. Magical Cooking was still fairly new, so no one knew much about it. She was also excited to go to Hogsmeade, the wizarding village nearby. She was told the best sweets were sold there. Melody and Rosalie both asked for sweets from there and she said she would see what she could do.

The three Golden sisters went to bed, happy to be at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Day of the New Year**

Rosalina was excited for her first day at Hogwarts. Melody had overslept. Rory was excited, but also prepared.

She knew someone would forget something, so she learned the Accio summoning charm over the summer. And she knew Melody liked to sleep in, so she saved a plate of eggs and bacon for her. She waved them both over to the Gryffindor table.

Everyone knew there were siblings in different houses. However, that didn't stop the yells toward Rosalina about her being a snake. Rose glared angrily at the table. Finally, both Rory and Melody stood up.

"SHUT IT!" The table quieted down after that.

Rory checked to make sure both sisters had everything-wand, books, parchment, ink, quill, potion supplies, etc…

They both had everything, to her surprise, so Melody just ate the breakfast Rory set aside for her and they all were off to their first classes of the year.

For Rosalina, that meant Transfiguration. For Melody, that meant Defense against the Dark Arts. For Rory, it meant Care of Magical Creatures Studies with Hagrid, a good friend of their parents. They even had tea with Hagrid the end of the week.

When Rosalina got to her Transfiguration class, a stern looking cat sat on the desk.

"Where's the bloody teacher?!" One of her classmates shouted angrily. Suddenly the cat turned into a person. The majority of the class clapped.

"I will be teaching you Transfiguration. If you payed attention last night when Professor Dumbledore introduced the staff, then you will remember I am Professor McGonagall. I will not accept tardiness, I expect all of you to follow the directions I give you, and any rule breaking will be met with harsh punishments. Now find a seat." The class hurried to find a seat. Rosie found herself next to the boy who asked where the bloody teacher was. She gave him a small smile. He pretended to ignore her at first.

But when they started to try and transfigure hay into needles, they began to talk. By the end of the class, Gryffindor Dean Morton was looking forward to his next class with Slytherin.

Meanwhile, Melody entered her Defense Against the Dark Arts Class with extra caution. They finally fired Lockhart the Loon, but who was the new teacher? Was it that scary looking man or that nice man that rode on the train with the students?

"Welcome second years! I'm Professor Lupin. Please take a seat!" On the stairs in shabby robes stood the nice man from the train. Behind him at the door stood a man all in black with a stern expression, who you couldn't see until you sat down. "And this is Professor Snape. He'll be teaching class once a week every month. However, while he can teach you whatever he wants about the Dark Arts, I will be teaching you about defensive spells for dueling today." The class whispered in excitement. "We won't actually be dueling this week, but maybe next week. Now the first spell we will learn is expelliarmus. It's a fairly simple defensive spell to disarm your opponent. Now say it with me, without wands. Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted the class of second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Good! That's excellent! Now partner up and take turns trying to disarm your opponent! And remember to aim your wand at your opponents wand while casting your spells!"

The two houses split into teams. Every time someone disarmed someone else, Professor Lupin gave their house five points. By the end of the class, Melody alone had earned Hufflepuff 155 points. The rest of the class had a little trouble with the spell still.

In Care of Magical Creatures, Rory was standing with the other few students, when Hagrid showed up and showed them some amazing creatures called Hippogriffs. He bowed to one, it bowed back, and he pet it.

"So who would like to try to say hello first?" Hagrid knew from experience that they should start one at a time with Hippogriffs. Rory stepped forward. "Shouldn't be surprised. Rory! Now, bow to Buckbeak and keep eye contact. If he bows back, you can pet him. If not, you back away. Understand?"

"Yes...Professor." Hagrid chuckled.

"Well, go on! He won't wait forever!"

Rory walked up to Buckbeak and bowed. Then he bowed back. She gently petted his feathers. Buckbeak nudged her. Rory smiled and Buckbeak seemed to smiled back.

"Well, I think he'll let you ride him now." Hagrid said, surprising Rory. He placed her on top of him. Buckbeak took off, flying over the forbidden forest, where Rory spotted a group of giant spiders, by the castle, where she saw not only her reflection streaked on the windows, but Rosalina making friends in Mcgonagall's class and Melody disarming someone in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Then they flew over the lake, where the water sprayed her, before finally landing back where they started.

"Hagrid, that was amazing!"

"Glad to hear Rory, now who's next?"

A girl pushed Rory out of the way as she swaggered her way to Buckbeak.

"So this big dumb animal is amazing?" She said to Buckbeak, poking his beak until he started growling, which didn't take long.

"Robinson, MOVE!" Rory grabbed her by the back of her robes. Their classmates gathered around them, worried, as Buckbeak clawed the air where Kirsten Robinson was a second a go. Hagrid got between them as fast as he could and shooed him away.

"That'll be all today. Kirsten, that was a very dangerous thing you did. A boy did that once and had his arm in a cast. Bit drastic if you ask me, and completely unnecessary if you asked a few other students all graduated now, but true. You put yourself in danger like that again and I'll have to ask you to switch to a different class. Luckily Rory was here to pull you out of the way."

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm so lucky to have Rory around." She said sarcastically.

"See you later Hagrid!" Shouted Rory and some other third years.

By lunch, The Golden sisters had a lot to tell each other. They wolfed down their food at different paces and met in the hall afterward. Rory told them about her ride on a Hippogriff, Melody told them all about their new DA teachers, and Rosie excitedly told them about all the friends she made in all the houses. Not just her house, but all the houses.

The rest of the day went by normally. Well, as normal Hogwarts could get.


End file.
